


Just a Knack

by LillianDeLooney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Babysitter Derek Hale, Based on Grey's Anatomy 13x05: Both Sides Now, Doctor Derek Hale, Doctor Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Paediatrician Stiles, Trauma Surgeon Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianDeLooney/pseuds/LillianDeLooney
Summary: Derek loves babies. And babies love Derek. Really. Tyson just didn't get the memo yet.





	Just a Knack

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Просто ловкость рук](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009278) by [space_slasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher)



> Based on Grey’s Anatomy 13x05, because somehow seeing Owen handle a baby made me imagine Derek in his situation.
> 
> This thing has been sitting in my drabbles folder for ages and I FINALLY finished it. This should probably come with a warning of tooth-rotting fluff, so be aware of that. *sends hug* Enjoy!

The majority of the time, Derek loves his job. Working as a trauma surgeon at Beacon Hills Hospital never gets boring or repetitive. Every day is different and he never knows what situations he will find himself in on any particular day. Today is no different. Yet, he could never have predicted _this_.

About ten minutes ago, Erica – one of the other trauma surgeons – came into work for the day. It’s her first day back after her maternity leave and she was very eager to return to work. So eager, in fact, that she literally waltzed inside the building, paused for a minute to greet him an enthusiastic good morning, and then proceeded to _steal his surgery_. By the time he realized what she had done, it was already too late.

So now he has unexpectedly found himself without a purpose for the moment. He’d be mad at her, but she’s one of his closest friends and they both know he has already forgiven her. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t desperately wish for something to do, though.

And that is why, when Erica’s husband Boyd walks in with their baby boy half an hour later, looking frazzled and on the verge of breaking down, Derek decides to step in.

“Hey, need a hand?” he asks Boyd, smiling down at the baby in his arms.

The man sags in relief when he sees Derek and drags a hand across his face. “Thank God. Man, I just got paged and Erica is already in surgery and I need to go, but the day care isn’t open yet and I wouldn’t ask if I had another choice but would you – ”

Derek already holds his hands out for baby Tyson before the man is done talking, because whenever Boyd talks this much, Derek knows he needs a break.

“Are you sure?” Boyd asks and Derek nods, starting to gently rock the baby in his arms.

“Yeah, I got nothing else to do now anyway. I’ll just spend some time with him until you’re done and otherwise I’ll bring him to day care myself.” Besides, he’s always loved kids and has always wanted a big family of his own, so it’s not like it would be a hardship. Boyd thanks him and leaves, taking the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator to arrive.

“Looks like it’s you and me now, buddy,” he tells the baby.

Tyson starts crying.

 

* * *

 

The baby _won’t stop crying_.

Derek tries everything. Checks if Tyson is hungry, or sleepy, or needs a diaper change, or just needs to be comforted, but literally nothing works. Because he is a coward and doesn’t know what else to do, he decides to just bring him to day care, which is conveniently located on the ground floor of the hospital.

However, when he gets there the staff tells him in no uncertain terms that they refuse to take Tyson from him until he stops screaming bloody murder, claiming he will wake or otherwise disturb the other babies.

He huffs, grumbling about their job description and turns back around, desperately trying to come up with a Plan B. He’s still rocking the baby, who still hasn’t stopped crying, and people are beginning to stare at him. A few have already upgraded to glaring. He needs to get out of here.

His desperation leads him to the paediatric ward. Unfortunately, going here means going to Stiles, and Derek just knows the younger man is going to make fun of him and the situation. But well, if it means Tyson will finally stop crying, he can deal with it. Besides, he can handle Stiles. Most of the time. He’ll be fine.

… Okay you know what, he’ll try to feed the baby again first.

He goes through another round of checking if the baby is hungry, sleepy, dirty or just generally grumpy, again without any positive results. The boy is _still_ freaking crying. He’s starting to worry about the little guy’s lungs and vocal chords, seriously. This is ridiculous.

People are staring again and he glares at them, putting a hand on the back of Tyson’s head to shield him from their evil looks. Tyson hiccups, and Derek almost lets himself hope he’ll stop with the tears and screaming, but then the baby kicks his little legs in protest and starts wailing even louder than before.

That’s when his brain starts to come up with the doom scenarios.

Because what if the baby is sick or something? Or what if he has been in pain this whole time and Derek – a freaking _doctor_ – didn’t even notice? Or what if Boyd finds out that he has let his son cry all day? What if _Erica_ finds out? She’ll _murder_ him. _To death_.

That’s it. He’s going to Stiles.

 

* * *

 

“Well, he looks fine to me, dude,” Stiles says after a quick examination of Tyson.

“There has to be something wrong,” he argues, even though Stiles is the paediatric surgeon and probably knows this shit better than him. But Tyson’s still crying, so screw logic.

Stiles sighs and holds out his hands for the baby. “Fine, give him to me for a sec.”

Derek carefully hands the boy over. Stiles settles the baby in his arms and –

Tyson stops crying.

Just like that. No hiccups, no sniffling. Nothing. Just silence. A heartbeat later the baby is looking up at Stiles and cooing at the guy. Derek doesn’t know whether to let his knees go weak at the sight or cry at the unfairness of it all.

He narrows his eyes at the man. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Stiles huffs. “Babies just like me. It’s like, an aura thing or whatever. Maybe babies just don’t like you.”

He scowls. “That’s ridiculous.”

Stiles shrugs. “Babies can tell when you’re tense or freaked out, it freaks them out.”

“Of course they like me,” he scoffs. “ _He_ likes me.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“What are you implying?”

“It’s just, the eyebrows and all, can be kind of intimidating if you don’t know you.”

“But he _does_ know me.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and gives the baby back to Derek. “Fine.”

There’s a sniffle. A hiccup. Then an ear-piercing wail as Tyson starts crying his lungs out again.

Stiles snorts and Derek just knows he’s having a hard time not laughing his ass off. “Like I said, maybe you’re just not a baby guy”, he teases and walks away to do some actual work.

Derek scowls after him, rocking the baby who’s still crying. “It’s okay, the bad man’s gone.”

He looks at Tyson’s rumpled, upset face and lifts him so they’re face to face, still awkwardly rocking him.

“I’m a baby guy, you can see that right?” he grumbles, giving him a very serious look. “You like me.” He nods, reassuring himself. “Yeah, you like me.”

 

* * *

 

Miraculously, Derek is able to take a nap with the baby in the radiology control room. He’s not quite sure how they got to this point, but he doesn’t question it. He adjusts the hold he has on Tyson and is just about to close his eyes again when Boyd comes in, and he immediately shushes him. Boyd raises an eyebrow.

“What happened to day-care?”

He shrugs. “It’s fine, he’s sleeping now.”

“Has he been crying all day?”  
  
“It’s fine now, just go.” He makes a shooing motion. “Go.”

Both of Boyd’s eyebrows are raised now, but he doesn’t say anything else as he leaves. Derek glares at him impatiently until he closes the door and then he closes his eyes again and continues his nap with the adorable little sleeping boy against his chest.

 

* * *

 

A little while later they’re both awake and Derek’s listening to Tyson making baby-noises at him as he’s entertaining the boy with one of his stuffed toys, when Stiles all but barges in. He doesn’t say anything, just raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the younger man. Stiles grins.

“Did I interrupt something?”

Derek rolls his eyes and focuses his attention on the baby again. Then he hears a distinct camera sound and his eyes snap back up to stiles, who has just taken a picture of him and Tyson on his phone. At Derek’s unimpressed look he just shrugs and smiles lopsidedly.

“Couldn’t resist. I mean, Erica will love it, so …”

Derek fights the urge to smirk. “Sure.”

Stiles bites his lip and looks at them with a soft smile. Derek idly wonders if he feels the same thing he feels whenever he sees Stiles with a baby in his hands, or when he sees him interact with kids in general. Stiles is still staring and he feels himself blush.

“You always said you wanted a pile of kids.”

Derek smiles involuntarily, looking down at the baby again. “Still do.” He catches Stiles’ eyes and holds his gaze, the moment feeling oddly intense and charged with something he can’t quite name. Stiles breaks eye contact and turns back to the computer and Derek lets his thoughts wander for a few moments until Stiles’ voice breaks through them.

“Derek?”

“Hm?”

“Something’s happened.” Stiles’ voice and face are grave.

He frowns, quickly checking the baby.

“Something … terrible,” Stiles continues.

Then he smells it. _Oh dear God,_ the _smell_.

“Yeah”, he says, face scrunched up in poorly concealed disgust. “Yeah it did.” He picks Tyson up and takes the few steps it takes to reach the couch where he gently lays him down. “Grab that diaper bag will you?”

Stiles quickly appears at his side while Derek opens first the baby’s onesie and then his diaper with trepidation, fighting the urge to pinch his nose.  
  
“Oh, it’s bad.” He holds out his hand. “Wipes.” He looks from the tiny white baby wipe to the mess in front of him and promptly holds his hand out again. “More wipes.”

Stiles hands him the diaper cream when he’s done with the wipes, then Derek holds his hand out again asking for a diaper. He looks at his handywork for a moment. “You know what, give me another diaper, I’m gonna double up.”

Stiles makes a choked-up sound and when Derek turns his head to look at him, he finds the guy is trying his hardest not the laugh. “No extra diaper?”

Stiles snorts, shaking his head. “No extra diaper, big guy.” He looks at the baby. “You did a good job though.”

“Well,” Derek shrugs, gently lifting Tyson back into his arms, “I guess I just have a knack for it”. He coos at the baby. “Baby’s like me. Yes you do.” The boy babbles nonsense, but Derek decides to take it as agreement.

 

* * *

 

It’s nearing the end of the workday and Derek is in the attending’s lounge, reclined in one of the chairs. Tyson is back with Boyd and Erica, and Stiles is standing near the fridge, acting kind of nervous. Derek holds out his hand and beckons quickly.

“C’mere.”

Stiles does and slumps onto his lap, resting his head on Derek’s chest. He can feel his husband’s body relaxing as he strokes his hands down Stiles’ back. “What’s going on?”

Stiles hums. “Nothing.”

He squeezes Stiles’ side, letting him know he isn’t buying that for a second. Stiles sighs and sits up, giving him a fond look and leaning in so their foreheads are touching.

“So … babies.”

He huffs out a laugh. “Hmhm.”

“Do you want one?”

Everything just … stops. For a moment.

“… Stiles?” He tries not to sound too hopeful, but he’s pretty sure he fails.

“Because I want one.”

He feels his face slowly splitting in a huge, dorky smile. He doesn’t do anything to reign it in.

“And I know I said I wanted to wait, but seeing you with Tyson today, it just … I just …” Stiles huffs, squaring his shoulders and looking directly into his eyes. “I’m ready. I want to give you a family. I want – ”

Derek doesn’t let him finish. He closes the distance between them and sweeps him into a passionate kiss, putting everything he can’t say with words into that single gesture.

“Yes.”

Stiles’ answering smile is tentative. “Yes?”

He nods, elation coursing through his body and cheeks aching from how hard he’s smiling.

“Okay”, Stiles laughs, almost a giggle, kissing him again. Then he pulls back to give Derek a salacious look. “Wanna see if one of the on-call rooms is free?”

Derek doesn’t even try to stop his answering grin. “Lead the way.”

 

 


End file.
